El hijo del hanyou: Nueva versión
by Giu Giu
Summary: Zenzu comparte muchas características de su madre y su padre, la audacia de ella y la valentía de él. Con ayuda de esto y sus amigos el hijo dle hanyou emprenderá la búsqueda de las siete esferas elementales. Descubre como Zenzu afronta una aventura, un desafío y...¿Un romance?
1. Capítulo I:Alguien en camino

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
**

* * *

Había pasado tiempo desde que Kagome se quedo junto a Inuyasha del otro lado del pozo. Ella ahora era toda una sacerdotisa e Inuyasha era quien la acompañaba a purificar donde debía. Ellos se casaron el mismo día que Kagome regresó y desde hace dos años todo he sido rutina: Purificar, exterminar y acabar con demonios.

Pero Kagome no quería seguir con eso toda su vida, ella quería formar una familia tal como lo hizo Sango y Miroku, claro pero no con tres hijos y uno en camino.

Por el lado de Inuyasha, a él no le interesaba mucho el tema de pequeños hanyou corriendo y babeando por la casa, más él que no soporto nunca a los hijos de Miroku.

-Ah…-Suspiraba Kagome regresando de donde Kaede-¡Que día! ¡Estoy agotada!

Inuyasha no hizo movimiento alguno, estaba frente a la fogata sentado como de costumbre: Con Tessaiga en su hombro, las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos juntos.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué te pasa?-Kagome se sentó junto a él y le toco la frente-No tienes fiebre.

Inuyasha la miro de lado por un segundo y luego retomo su mirada al fuego.

-Kagome…-Habló finalmente con seriedad-¿Eres feliz?

Kagome miro sorprendida al hanyou ¿Dudaba de algo? ¿Acaso ella no se mostraba feliz de estar a su lado?

-Inuyasha-Ella lo miro con mucho cariño apartando la espada y abriendo sus brazos para tenerlo más cerca-Yo soy muy feliz a tu lado.

-¡Tonta! ¡Eso lo sé!-Responde correspondiendo el abrazo-Pero te oí hablar con Sango de que querías un hijo y yo…

-¿Pensaste que no eras feliz del todo?-Kagome se acomodo en las piernas del hanyou y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del mismo-Es verdad, pero no yo no sé si tu quieres, no puedo obligarte.

-Kagome…-Inuyasha corrió los pelos que cubrían el rostro de su esposa para besarla levemente-No me molesta tener un cachorro, el problema es que sería como yo, un hanyou y no quiero que pase por lo que yo pase de niño… ¡No lo soportaría verlo llorar!-Exclamo con mucha molestia.

Kagome vio como su esposo dejaba correr una lágrima, era tan poco probable verlo llorar, durante su vida junta, él lloro cuando ella casi muere por el veneno de uno de los siete guerreros y cuando murió Kikyo. Sabía perfectamente que era probable que miraran a su hijo con desprecio, al mismo Inuyasha aun lo miraban con espanto aunque ya llevaba varios años en la aldea, pero ellos pasaron por tantas cosas ¿Por qué no demostrar que su hijo no sería cualquier cosa?

-Inuyasha, no le des atención a las burlas de los demás y no temas por lo que puedan decir a nuestro hijo, porque quienes te quieren querrán a nuestro hijo, sea hanyou, youkai o humano-Dice Kagome para aliviar a su esposo-¿Qué dices?

-¡Que te vayas quitando tu traje! ¡Vamos por nuestro hijo!-Inuyasha sonrió con tanta picardía que Kagome no tardo en obedecer y ambos se entregaron al remolino de pasión y lujuria durante toda la noche.

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?-Sango aun no creía lo que le había dicho Kagome-¿Cuántas veces?

-16 veces…-Dijo Kagome sonrojada-Bueno… ¡Inuyasha estaba bastante ansioso!

-Sango querida recuerda que Inuyasha es mitad bestia, y se dice que las bestias son maquinas muy potentes-Rio Miroku con tu típica picardía de pervertido, Sango lo golpeó con Hiraikoutsu-¡Me dolió Sanguito!

-Eso es por ser pervertido-Regaño Sango seriamente-Pero Kagome ¿No crees que sea diferente tener durante nueve meses un bebe con sangre demoniaca?

-No lo sé Sango, ni siquiera sé si aun estoy embarazada-Suspiraba la miko mirando su vientre y el de Sango-¿Y como estas tu con tu embarazo?

-Bien, la pequeña está tranquila, pero cada tanto patea, y eso que son dos meses-Comenta Sango tocando su vientre.

-¿Pequeña? ¿Tan pronto saben?-Kagome miro un tanto sorprendida a Sango.

-Rin dice que será una niña, ella acertó cuando dijo que Mitsuo sería niño, no creo que se equivoque-Dice la exterminadora mirando a su pequeño hijo quien jugaba con sus hermanas gemelas, Chiemi y Chiharu, de actualmente cuatro años-Kagome… ¿Y cómo le pondrías a tu hijo si nace niño?

-¡Sango por favor! ¡Ni siquiera sé si estoy…-Kagome no pudo hablar, de pronto todo se puso blanco ella soltó su taza de té y cayó hacia el suelo.

-¡Kagome!-Grito Sango levantándose-¡¿Qué ocurrió Kagome?!

-¡Tía Kagome! ¡Tía Kagome!-Exclamaban las gemelas asustadas.

-Sango, niñas, apártense yo llevare a Kagome con la anciana Kaede-Miroku tomo a la inconsciente miko y la llevo con Kaede.

-¿La tía se pondrá bien mami?-Pregunta Chiemi abrazando a su madre.

-Sí hija, papi llevo a la tía con la anciana Kaede-Responde Sango tranquilizándole.

-Vieja loca…-Exclama Mitsuo a su manera-Vieja loca…

-¡Mitsuo! ¿Quién te enseño eso?-Regaña la exterminadora su pequeño hijo.

-Lo dice el tío Inuyasha cada vez que la tía va donde la anciana Kaede mami-Confiesa Chiharu a su madre quien suspira pesadamente.

* * *

-¡Garras de Acero!-Grita Inuyasha con toda su furia-¡Esta vez te destruiré!-Inuyasha se lanzo contra su oponente pero este se corrió y se burlo.

-¡No eres rival para mi Inuyasha!-Se burlo su rival, nada menos que Shippo-¡Fuego Mágico!

Shippo, ahora tenía diez años y volvía a la aldea cada tanto ya que aun le faltaba completar su entrenamiento para ser un zorro demonio completo, aprovechaba los descansos para entrenar con Inuyasha, como en este momento.

Ya no era el niño de grande ojos verdes y brillosos, ahora llegaba a la cintura de Inuyasha, su cola dejo de ser un rodete, ahora un poco larga y comenzaba ponerse fina, empezaba a tener garras y su mirada se tornaba seria pero tierna.

-Veo que has mejorado Shippo-Alago el hanyou esquivando el Fuego Mágico-Tu entrenamiento resulta.

-Gracias Inuyasha, tú no has perdido la practica-Observa el no tan pequeño zorrito-¿Cómo están todos por la aldea?

-Feh, todo igual, Kaede vieja, Miroku y Sango con sus hijos…-Exclama el hanyou un tanto obvio.

-¿Y qué hay de _mamá_?_-_Pregunto Shippo incomodo, más estando Inuyasha, el zorro había tomado a Kagome como su figura materna, resultaba incomodo decir "madre" frente a Inuyasha, porque él siendo el esposo de Kagome, se podría considerar el padrastro de Shippo.

-¿Kagome?-Inuyasha miro un tanto confundido al hanyou-Esta bien, solo que estos días anda un tanto extraña, quiere que tengamos un hijo-Comenta mirando a la aldea-¡Así que fíjate como le hablas!-Regaño a Shippo.

-Está bien, está bien-Shippo suspira cansado-¿Qué tal si volvemos a la aldea? Ya es tarde.

-Tienes razón-Indica Inuyasha mirando hacia a aldea-¿Miroku?-El hanyou y el kitsune miraron que el monje venia muy apurado hacia ellos.

-¿Qué sucede Miroku?-Pregunta Shippo al monje.

La mirada que Miroku le mostro al hanyou le bastó para entender que se trataba de Kagome. No dio lugar a que lo siguieran, él solo estaría con su esposa… ¡La protegería! En cuanto llego a la cabaña de Kaede, allí estaba Rin en la puerta esperando su llegada, le indico que pasara y exclamo.

-Descuide señor Inuyasha, Kagome no está sufriendo.

Las palabras de la niña que su hermano salvo lo aliviaron un poco y le dieron fuerzas para entrar a la casa con más seguridad.

-¡Kagome!-Exclamo él mirándola-¿Cómo estás?

-Inuyasha…-Dijo Kagome, ella se encontraba recostada junto al fuego, por suerte estaba consciente y se movía con total libertad-Que bueno que llegaras…

-¿Qué sucedió Kagome?-Interroga su esposo un tanto preocupado, no quería que ella sufriera ningún daño-¡Dime!

-No te asuste Inuyasha, no es nada malo-Sonrió ella tomando la mano del hanyou y colocándola en su vientre-Es algo bueno-Inuyasha miro el vientre de Kagome y ahí entendió: Ella estaba embarazada.

-Madre…-Susurro Inuyasha emocionado.

-Padre…-Exclamo ella llorando en su pecho.

-Seremos padres-Exclamaron al unisonó.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**Esta historia, como ven, es una nueva versión de lo antes era _El hijo del hanyou_ ¿Por que lo cambie? Bueno, es que al releer la otra historia senti que no podría seguirla asi que para no decepcionar a los seguidores decidi reiniciarla de esta manera.**  
**

Espero que les guste, saludos.


	2. Capítulo II:El primer paso a la aventura

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
**

* * *

-¡Atrápenlo!

-¡Corre Broken!

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¡Yo me encargare! ¡Tú sálvate!

Se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y miro fijamente hacia quienes lo perseguían, sonrió desafiante y exclamo.

-¡Filo en Hélice!

Destellos cortantes salieron en forma de hélice y descuartizaron a sus oponentes dejándolo solo sus cadáveres pudriéndose. Se volteo hacia atrás buscándola y dio la señal que todo había acabado se acerco.

-Eres muy bueno usando a Tesseishinga.

-Claro, si fue hecha para mí.

Efectivamente, Zenzu era dueño de Tesseishinga, la espada Colmillo Espíritu, forjada gracias a esencia espiritual de Kagome, un colmillo del mismo Zenzu y una pequeña parte de la Tessaiga, la espada de Inuyasha. ¿Y por qué Zenzu recibe esta espada? Pues porque él es el hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome, un hanyou de doce años de un carácter parecido a su padre pero con la amabilidad de su madre.

Zenzu es idéntico a Inuyasha de niño, solo que sus ojos no son dorados sino pardos brillosos. Su traje es la manga del Traje de Rata de Fuego ya que el traje se regenera, solo que este posee unos detalles de una tela celeste especial que permite controlar su poder espiritual heredado de su madre.

Broken es la hija menor de Miroku y Sango, es unos meses mayor que su amigo hanyou. Ella tiene un pelo corto del mismo color que el de su padre pero tiene los ojos de su madre. Broken no viste kimono como sus hermanas sino que, al igual que su madre, usa una camisa en la parte superior pero en la parte inferior usa unos atuendos parecidos a los de Kikyo, Kaede y Kagome.

Tanto Broken como Zenzu son amigos inseparables, comparten todo, como Broken no comparte la delicadeza de sus hermanas mayores, disfruta de juegos de niños y adora el exterminio de monstros.

-Esos youkai no nos molestaran más-Exclamo Zenzu guardando a Tesseishinga en su funda.

-Claro, si ni dejaste sus sesos en funcionamiento-Acoto Broken señalando los cadáveres-¡Eres bruto!

-¿Pero que querías? ¿Qué los dejara vivos?-Zenzu mira con enojo a su amiga quien lo miraba serio-¡Estás loca!

-¡Pero podrías ser un poco considerado!-La niña alza sus brazos con mucha euforia mostrando su molestia.

-¡¿Así quieres llegar a ser exterminadora?!-Habló con todos sus dientes fuera y una vena sobresaliendo-¡Lo dudo mucho!

-¡Dejen de pelear tortolitos!

-¡Shippo!-Exclamaron sonrojados haciéndole competencia o incluso superando el hakama del hanyou-¡No somos novios!

-¡Claro! ¡Y yo no soy un apuesto y sensual kitsune!-Shippo enredo sus afiladas garras entre su cabellera colorada de manera lenta para mostrar su atractivo.

-¡Pareces afeminado haciendo esas cosas con tus garras!-Cuestiono Zenzu ante la actitud del zorro quien lo miro molesto, los niños rieron y Shippo refunfuño como Inuyasha-¿Te tomaras un descanso del entrenamiento?-Interrogo el hanyou.

-No, esta vez es definitivo-Anuncio Shippo muy emocionado y dando un voltereta doble en el aire-¡Ya soy todo un zorro demonio!-Shippo mostro a los niños su pergamino de demonio completo, estos miraron muy emocionados el papel.

-¡Vaya! ¡Y solo tienes 22 años!-Señalado Broken a Zenzu muy contenta.

-Claro, pero mi hermano es el mejor zorro-Hablo en tono de orgulloso y de regodeo, aunque no compartieran la sangre, Zenzu siempre vio al kitsune como su hermano mayor ya que ambos compartían la misma madre.

-Hablando de ti Zenzu ¿Cómo has estado? Desde la última vez creciste mucho-Observo Shippo con mucha nostalgia al pequeño hanyou, recordado cuando empezó su aventura con Kagome e Inuyasha-Es igual a Inuyasha de niño…-Pensaba muy sonriente.

-Feh, ¿No es obvio? ¡He estado de maravilla!-Regodeo con mucho entusiasmo ante el zorro, Zenzu le mostro su espada y dijo con mucho orgullo-Tesseishinga es la espada Colmillo Espíritu, tiene poderes espirituales como los de mamá y ataques como los de la espada de mi papá.

Y así estuvieron por un arduo rato charlando bajo los árboles del Sengoku, Shippo armo un simple fogata para cocinar pescado así alimentar a los hambrientos niños quienes comieron gustosamente. Shippo apoyo su espalda en un tronco y decidio pegarse una siesta, Zenzu reposaba en una rama sobre donde descansaba el kitsune y Broken deba limpieza a su arma:Una especie de cuchilla estilo boomerang, que lo lanza contra el youkai y regresa.

-Ah...-Exclama Zenzu con pesadez, desvia su mirada y mira la niña de ojos chocolatosos-Broken...-El hanyou suspira un tanto pensativo observando el inicio del atardecer-...si supieras lo que me pasa...

-¡Zenzu! ¿Donde estas?-Zenzu se incorporo de su rama y volteo hacia el horizonte donde se veia llegar a su madre y a su padre, Shippo abrio un ojo y movio su cabeza para mirar, por su lado Broken continuaba con la limpieza de su arma.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-Zenzu bajo de un salto hacía el suelo y corriendo hacia ellos, se veia muy entusiasmado.

-Hijo, ¿Que haces por estos rumbos?-Interroga Kagome un tanto preocupada, luego sube su mirada y ve al kitsune reposando bajo el árbol y la hija de monje limpiando su arma-¡Hola muchachos!

-¡Kagome-sama!-Exclama Broken muy animada-¿Como ha estado?

-Bien Broken, ¿Mi hijo se ha portado bien?-Interroga Kagome fingiendo seriedad causando que el pequeño hanyou se ponga sonrojado.

-Sin problema Kagome-sama-Broken mira a su amigo para calmarlo quien pensaba que diria sobre la pelea con los youkai.

A todo esto Inuyasha permanecia serio y mirando fijamente a Shippo como si este ocultase algo. Shippo abrio su ojo para observar al hanyou frente a él, paso de tener los brazos tras su cabeza a cruzarlos frente su pecho, suspiro pesadamente e Inuyasha dio un respingo de impaciencia.

-¿Que es lo quieres?-El kitsune se incorporo lentamente para quedar cara a cara con Inuyasha-No vez que estaba descansando.

-Deja que complicar las cosas Shippo-Inuyasha exclamo seriamente y gruñiendo al final-¿Que es lo que sucede?

-Mira-Shippo saco de su chaleco una esfera rojiza con un llama en su interior, la esfera estaba dentro de un colgante que la rodeaba con campo de fuerza rojo intenso-Es la esfera elemental de Fuego, la encontre hace un par de días en la manos de unos la tenía podía lanzar rafagas de fuego muy impresionantes.

-¡Ve al grano maldita sea!-Pronuncio Inuyasha impaciente-Ya hable con Kaede sobre las esferas elementales hace un par de días-Comenzo a relatar al kitsune-Estas esferas no se saben cuando se originaron pero las equilibradoras de la naturaleza. Provienen del Valle de las 7 Montañas Sagradas y en cada montaña se guarda una esfera que es custodiada por un coloso elemental. Como hay siete esferas hay siete elementos: Fuego, agua, tierra, aire, hierba, luz y oscuridad. Como hace tres días me transforme en humano tenemos de nuestro lado que las esferas estan purificadas.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver la luna nueva con las esferas?-Interroga el kitsune mirando la esfera.

-Cada siete luna nueva la esferas son purificadas por lo colosos para evitar que se corrompan, como cada esfera representa un elemento de la naturaleza y hay veces que nosotros usamos los elementos con malicia provoca que las esferas se llenen de energía negativa-Responde Inuyasha a Shippo-Debemos devolver las esferas al valle antes de que su cumpla este periodo sino los colosos destruiran todo.

-¿Y como sabes hay que reunir todas las esferas?-Shippo mira detenidamente al hanyou.

-Porque ha habiado rumores sobre extraños efectos como tornados inesparados, subida de mares inpensadas-Indica Inuyasha muy obvio-Esta claro que algun bastardo tiene el control de una esfera.

Shippo rio muy animado, estaba claro que se venía otra aventura, pero...¿Que papel tendría Zenzu en todo esto?

* * *

**Nota de autora: **¡Retorno mio! Wiii *Salta por todos lados y grita*. Se que demore en actualizar y que estuve desaparecida mucho tiempo, pero ando con muchos examenes ¿Sabian que existen los cierre de trimestre? Yo no... y recien me avisan -_-**  
**

Ennnnn finnnn, espero que les haya gustado, ¡Dejen comentarios o llorare como niña! *Eres una ñiña* ¡Callate vocecita de mi cerebro llamada Larry!

Si estoy loca ._.

Saludos.


End file.
